shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 601 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 601:One problem after another Location:Grove#46 PG1 *Fake Luffy:*looks confused*well, he kinda looks like that brat I met earlier. *Luffy:*thinks*not this guy again. *Fake Luffy:well just in case, hey Zeno,get over here. PG2 *Zeno:*a white-haired child, looking roughly 10 or 12 approaches*as you wish captain Luffy. *Luffy:huh? a little kid? *Zeno:*bares fangs*IM NOT A KID!!!! *Zeno:*slowly pulls out his sword* I am one strongest Supernovas to come here since "Captain" Kidd!! *Information box:Captain of the Devil Pirates- "White Bat" Zeno- bounty:310,000,000 PG3 *Luffy:*thinking*this kid is no joke, his haki is pretty impressive. *Fake Luffy:easy Zeno, i just you to rough the guy up a bit. I want him to suffer for humiliating me. *Zeno:*sheathes sword*as you wish. PG4 *Luffy:*waves hands infront of himself*uh sorry,but i dont have time for this. I have somewhere to be so... *Zeno:*jumps at Luffy and punches* *Luffy:*dodges it instantly with color of observation haki* PG5 *a small giant sized shockwave is fired behind luffy* PG6 *Zeno:soru *vanishes* *Luffy:wait but thats- *Zeno:*appears behind him, grabs his cape and throws him* *Luffy:*in the air*whooa PG7 Grove# 41 *Zoro:*with one sword out*had enough, #7? *Sanji:*one knee up*thats my line, stupid one-eyed marimo! *Old Man citizen:someone stop these roughians before they destroy the whole island! *Female citizen:*points up*whats that flying this way? PG8 *Zoro/Sanji:*look up*huh? *Luffy:*lands and gets up rubbing his head*ow! *Zoro/Sanji:Luffy? *Luffy:huh? Zoro and Sanji again?! PG9 *Zeno:*lands on the scene with his 20 crewmembers*Im not done making you suffer for captain Luffy yet. *Luffy:*ignoring him*huh?! Those guys I saw were fakes of us?! *Sanji:*also ignoring him*yeah and everyone else is waiting for us. you got the vivre card? *Luffy:yeah. *Zeno:DONT IGNORE ME YOU BASTERDS!!! PG10 *Zoro:hey kid, why dont you just quit this pirate thing before you get killed. *Zeno:*unsheathes sword and lunges at Zoro*IM NOT A.... *Zeno:*slashes*KID!!! *Zoro:*looks at him* PG11 *Zoro:*dodges easilly and slashes upward once* *Zeno:*is sliced 3 times upward and sword is shattered*gah! *Crew:Captain Zeno!! PG12 *Zeno:*grows large white wings from his back*bastard! *Crew: the captain is using his ability. he must be really pissed. *Zeno:*looks like a humanoid bat monster*I'll kill you all!! PG13 *Zeno:*flys up in the air and sucks in alot of air* *Luffy/Zoro/Sanji:*look up* *Zeno:*screeches loudly and causes a moderatlly large shockwave that makes a huge hole* PG14 *Zeno:*hovers and looks down*where are they?! Those annoying bastards?! *Sanji:*above him*try above you! *Zeno:*looks up*huh? *Sanji:*spining down* PG15 *Sanji:*kicks him in his dome*'Concassé' *Zeno:*is hit hard and crash lands down, while destroying 2 yards of earth* *Zeno:*has blood run down his face and looks up* *Luffy:*stands infront of him with his jacket gone(destroyed by the bat screech)* PG16 *Zeno:*growls and lunges at him*baste- *Luffy:*uses his color of the conquer haki* *Zeno:*passes out and foams at the mouth* PG17 *Crew:*shocked*C-Captain Zeno was....defeated? *Brook:*walks by the crew from behind and appears infront of them while playing on his guitar alittle*so he has. *Crew:WHAT THE HELL?! Whats the soul king doing here? *Brook:Luffy-san, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, lets get going shall we.*strums one last chord* *Crew:*pass out similar to how their captain just did* *Brook:YOHOHOHO!! PG18 Back at Grove# 46 *Sentoumaru:*talking into den den mushi*attention all troops, the Strawhats reported at Grove# 46 are fakes, but I want a squad here to take all the high leveled pirates into custody. *Marines:yes sir! *Sentoumaru:the Thousand Sunny ship belonging to the strawhats has been seen near Grove# 42, Im headed there now. *Fake Luffy:*beaten and bloody*those damn marines ruined my plan. *Sentoumaru:*runs away with Pacifistas at his side* PG19 *Franky:hey Usopp, you see them yet? *Usopp:*with binochulars*no not- oh wait there they are! *Luffy:*running with the others*alright, were almost there. hey Sanji can you make me something when we set sail? *Sanji:fine, but you gotta wait and not eat the ingridiants first. *Sentoumaru:*lands infront of them and along with his 2 pacifistas, stand between them and the Sunny*stop right there Strawhats! *Luffy:*grins*the axe guy huh? fine i've been wanting a rematch. *Zoro/Sanji/Brook:us too! *Sentoumaru:Px- 5 and 7, you two handle Black Leg,Pirate Hunter and the Soul King, Strawhat Luffy is mine. *Both Groups:*lunge at each other for a fight to the death*LETS GO!!! END Category:Prediction